


Believe in Magic

by Larry_are_seeds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Care of Magical Creatures, Enchantress, Food Issues, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Magicians, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Non-Magical Creatures, Rebellion, Revolution, Soulmates, Top Harry, Top Louis, War, Warlocks, Warrior Liam, Warrior Zayn, Witches, Wizards, enchanters, keepers, more taggs to come, warrior niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_are_seeds/pseuds/Larry_are_seeds
Summary: Magic is illegal, has been for years, forgotten by the majority of the population.Leo Styles doesn't care about the law though, and continue to open his oddity shop full of magic objects with his son Harry every day, trying to help people remember how it's like to live with magic.Louis comes across the shop one day. He definitely needs a bit of magic to make his life just the right kind of spicy and interesting...





	1. Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Louis Tomlinson as Louis  
> Harry Styles as Harry  
> Leonardo DiCaprio as Leo (Harry's father)  
> Anne Cox as Jenna (Harry's mother)  
> Emilia Clarke as Talia (Louis's mother)  
> Casey Affleck as Pete (Louis's father)  
> Andrew Scott as Alexei  
> Tom Hiddleston as the Dictator 
> 
> ~
> 
> Hi there! This is my first published work ever, so I'm a bit nervous ahah. Anyway, I don't think this will be read by many people but for those who does read, thank you from the bottom of my heart, and I hope you'll enjoy it! xxx

Louis is skating in the empty square, practicing his flips over and over again. Simple flip. Double flip. Triple flip. Damn! Too premature. _Controls_ _the double flip first idiot._ He says to himself.

After a solid two hours he finally manage the triple flip without face-planting but it's still a little wavering and unsure. He counts it as a win though and decide to stop there. He'll continue tomorrow. He has to go home now, it's getting late. Well, it's only 5pm but he's in a square near his university and he has a good hour of subway before he reaches his building, he has to be home by that time so as not to worry his mother and give his father a reason to beat him. _Drunken asshole._

Louis gracefully makes his skateboard go up with his feet and takes it under his arm in one fluid, practiced motion.  
He goes hurriedly to the big station that reunites buses, subway, DLR and trains just two minutes off campus and five minutes away from the square. He goes to the subway without even looking at the signs, knowing the way like his pocket.

He takes the train for exactly four stations before said train stops completely and the driver announce in the intercom that there's been a terrorist attack two stations in front of them and that everyone should evacuate in the calm. The doors of the train opens. Peoples stay frozen for a moment, taking the information in before the security guards of the station goes to them and leads everyone outside.

Once at the surface, Louis takes a deep breath he didn't know he was holding and then tries to find a new transport to go home. He finds a bus that goes in the general direction of his apartment and takes it. Seems like greater forces are against him today because not five minutes later, the bus's tire just... Explodes. The driver makes everyone get off and tells them to walk to the next bus stop and wait for the next bus. Louis curses under his breath, wondering how late he'll be and if his father will notice. He hopes the bastard will be passed out at the local bar by the time he'll be back.

Louis wished he could just text his parents to inform them. The fact is, his family is poor. So poor they had to skip meals and sell half of their possessions to afford Louis's scholarship. Well, of course, his father wasting his paycheck, and his mother's in beer didn't help either.

The fact is, he couldn't call for the simple reason that none of them had a phone, not even a fixed phone. Louis sighs and follows the people from the bus that seems to know where to head at. But after a little while, he just stops following. There's a feeling in his chest. A feeling that makes him want to cross the road and takes the street to his left. He tries to resist it, thinking it's just an irrational urge, but the feeling only gets stronger in response. He feels like he's gonna combust from the inside if he doesn't follow his gut and so he gives in and crosses the road.

He walks and walks and walks through alleys more and more narrow as time passes by. After what feels like hours, he finally feels like he's reached his destination.

He's in front of a store. The sign above the window shop seems old and reads " _ **Believe - Styles father & son**_". Louis is intrigued. He's never saw a shop with a name as odd as this one. It doesn't even tell what kind of shop it is. They could sell anything in there. It's even weirder when Louis realises that the window shop doesn't showcase anything as there is a sheet covering everything on display, and a red curtain behind conceal the rest of the shop.

Louis thinks for a moment that the shop is closed and has been for a moment, but he notices the old "open" sign on the door and only hesitate a second before entering. Surprisingly, the door does open and a little bell fixed on the ceiling rings in the room when the door slides across it.

Immediately, the voice of a mature man calls from the back:  
"Harry, can you go take this one please?"

"I'm on my way." Answers a younger voice but much, much deeper and slower. Inexplicably, the voice lulls Louis and put him at ease in a second, even though he didn't even saw the owner yet.

Louis ears stairs creaks in the back. He looks around and takes in the scenery. There's old, wooden showcases that looks like desks but with a glass on top everywhere, like what they use to display jewellery in stores, at the exception that what is displayed is an incredible amount of objects that looks old and either super expensive or rubbish. The most troubling is that none of them looks like objects that actually exists or have a useful purpose. Louis wonders if it's a form of antique art or something.

The creaking sound cease and Louis looks up from the odd half metal whisk half magic wand incrusted with emeralds he was looking at. What he sees takes his breath away.

There's a boy in the frame of the back door. He has beautiful, shining brown hair, huge eyes that Louis can't decipher the colour of at this distance, a broad chest and long, lean legs to die for. He's wearing a suit that makes him look proper posh, pink with Chinese-designed dragons on the pants. _Pink suits him well._

"Good evening. How can I help you sir?" He asks with his honey-like voice that makes Louis jolt back from his reverie.

"Oh uh... Well first, don't call me sir please, makes me look like I'm some important personality or something. I'm just Louis."

The boy stalks forward and stops in front of Louis.

"Well, you _are_ an important personality, since you came in this boutique. But if you want me to call you Louis, I see no problem to that. I'm Harry." The boy drawl in his deeper than the deepest crevice's voice, and smiles a charming smiles with _dimples_ at Louis that does _not_ make him weak in the knees _at all_. He's sure he's drooling. Louis closes his mouth when he realises it's open.

"Nice to meet you Harry." Louis finally find the force to whisper. "As for how you can help me, do you have any lucky charm in there? Looks like I'll need one today..."

Harry's eyes lights up at Louis's question. He looks really excited and delighted when he answers:  
"If it's for a charm that you came here for, you're definitely at the right address!" He's cute. Downright adorable with his big, dazzling smile making his dimples pops out. It's a genuine smile this time, Louis can tell. The first one was just a professional greeting, but now, it's definitely more than that and Louis can't help but feel accomplished that he pleased the green eyed boy. Wait. When did he noticed that his eyes were green? _Wait_. What did Harry just said?!

"Wait, a _charm_? As in a _magic_ charm?"

Harry looks at Louis intensely.

"Does that bother you?" Harry asks gently.

"uh... Not necessarily... But magic is illegal. I thought it had completely disappeared with time, since I haven't seen magic since I was seven years old... Barely remember it at all to be honest. I'm surprised I even remember the word magic..."

"I'm sorry your memories are so faded Louis. You seem like you'd be a powerful Enchanter if you had the opportunity... But know that you just have to come here whenever you want to see magic again." Harry says warmly with kind eyes and a small smile.

"Oh. Do you really think I have potential? How can you know anyway?"

Harry chuckles. "I feel it Louis. My dad and I are Keepers. Our role is to ensure magic is remembered and transmitted to future generations. We automatically detect people that can transmit the wisdom of magic thanks to their talent, and you are by far the most talented unpractised person I ever met."

Louis is stunned for a moment by these words, wondering how he can be so powerful when he's so common. Really, Louis has nothing special. He's poor, average in class, doesn't have as much creativity as he'd wished, has an annoying scratchy voice, is too small, too curvy, too pudgy... He can't be the one Harry is talking about. He must have been mistaken, or he's lying to make him come back and buy things. Oh God. _Buying_. This is a _shop_ for Christ's sake, not a charity donation. Louis doesn't have any money.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm afraid I've wasted your time, I just remembered I don't have any money..."

Harry's eyes widen.

"Hey, it's okay Louis. I don't mind our talk. You know what?"

"What?"

"Since you've been nice and talked about magic so openly, I'm gonna give you what you asked for. Gift of the house." He winks at Louis and turns around, disappearing in the back shop and Louis wonders what the heck he asked for. But then, Harry comes back with a magnificent bronze necklace incrusted in ruby that looks like a styled sun mixed with a clock mechanism.

"What is it?" Louis asks.

"It's called a Sun Necklace. It's a lucky charm Lou."

"Oh!" Louis blushes at the nickname but doesn't comment on it. "it -hum- it looks expensive."

"It's alright, it doesn't matter. You deserve it." Harry smiles warmly and without further ado, he puts the necklace around Louis's neck. "It's yours now. Consider it as a welcome gift."

"T-Thank you."

"You're welcome, it's my pleasure Louis. It was nice meeting you. I hope we'll see each other again soon."

"I'll come back." Louis promises. "But is it okay if I don't buy anything? I really don't have any money..."

"It's okay Lou. I'll be happy to see you again, don't feel obligated to buy anything in order to come back, you're always welcome here, as long as you Believe." Harry winks and then just... Disappears.

Louis stays dumbstruck for a moment, then just makes his way out of the shop, touching the necklace to put it under his shirt so nobody could see it as the door makes the bell rings. When the door closes behind him though, he's not in the alley anymore. He's at his apartment doorstep. Louis gap at his door for a moment before glancing down at his necklace under his shirt. It did nothing special, but Louis was convinced it was what made him fucking _teleport_ without him realising.

Louis takes a deep breath, looks at his door, then moves forward and open the door in one fluid movement of his right hand while his left grip his skateboard tightly. _Courage Lou. I'm here for you now._ A voice whispers in his ear. It sounds oddly familiar... And soothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is :). Please don't hesitate to give me feedback, I would really appreciate it ❤️
> 
> This story is also available on Wattpad, my name on there is @larry_are_seeds as well :) 
> 
> Lots of love xxx


	2. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hum, mature content in this chapter. Tell me what you think of it afterwards yeah?

  
Harry appears in his dad's study, eyes shining and heart rabbiting in his chest. He has very good news. Leo is buried deep in a pile of papers that Harry doesn't bother looking at for the moment.

"Dad, I think I found the person we needed!"

That gets Leo's attention.

"You found an Enchanter? How powerful?"

"Yes, he's name is Louis and I don't know exactly the extent of his powers because he is dormant but what I could feel was damn powerful. He radiated power without even realising it!"

"Did he leave?" Leo asks eyes intently staring at his son's.

"Yes, but he will come back. He promised. Plus, I gave him a Sun Necklace. He'll be easy to locate if we want to find him."

Leo sighs. "Alright. Harry, if he doesn't come back in a couple of days, find him and watch over him. Enchanters are rare these days, he's precious do you understand?"

"Of course I understand dad. I'm not silly. I'll watch over him until he controls his powers and is able to protect himself."

"Perfect. Don't rush things though, ease him into things, we don't want to scare him off."

"Of course. I'm gonna go now. See you." Harry says. Leo nods as a goodbye and Harry teleports himself to his room to think.

Harry lays on his bed and stares at the ceiling, thoughts swirling in his mind. Louis is... Ethereal, really. Harry can't stop replaying their meeting in his head over and over again.

*******

  
Harry hears the bell of the shop ring downstairs and perks up. It's been a while since they had clients. When Harry's dad calls him from his study downstairs to take care of the client, he does it immediately, knowing how much Leo is busy with paperwork these days.

He leaves his room and carefully descend the stairs, so has not to fall over his two left feet. The old stairs creaks at each of his steps, making him wince.

Once he's downstairs, he takes the corridor to the door of the shop, but, just before opening it, he feels a weird feeling course through his veins. He doesn't know what it means, but it feels like something essential is gonna happen. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Harry freezes. In front of him stands the most beautiful boy he's ever seen, but even more astounding, is the cheer, raw power that emanates off him by powerful waves, as if he doesn't know how to contain it within his own body.

He lifts his eyes from the wand he was looking at and plunges his electric blue eyes into Harry's, pinning him in place. In his eyes swim his power. Looking into his eyes is way more intense than just looking at his body and a weird feeling arise into his belly, at the same time as he feels energy gather between his two eyes. He doesn't know what all of that means, but it's overwhelming and the feeling that something bigger than him is playing right now grow in his chest.

This boy right here is a powerful Enchanter. Like, really powerful. Harry has never felt so much power in one person, even when magic was legal. But Harry can also feel that the boy's magic hasn't been use in a very long time, he is dormant. Harry suspect that he doesn't even remember that he _has_ powers.

The boy obviously doesn't know his status when he refuses that Harry calls him sir, asks him to call him by his name - Louis, what a wonderful name. Harry has a weird feeling of déjà-vu but he can't pinpoint why - and tells him that he's not someone of importance. Harry can't help but think how much he doesn't know about his importance, but he can't tell Louis that.

It proves that Louis has no idea what he is, isn't even aware of his powers and how powerful he is. In the past, Harry would have had to bow in front of him and the mere idea of calling him by his name would have been sacrilege. But Harry won't complain, getting to call a _stunning_ , really _fit_ and powerful Enchanter by his _name_ is a privilege Harry won't pass.

So he presents himself, hoping the Enchanter will call him by his name, too. And he does. Fuck, does Harry's name sounds good rolling out of Louis's lips, in his high, absolutely gorgeous scratchy voice.

"Nice to meet you Harry. As for how you can help me, do you have any lucky charm in there? Looks like I'll need one today..."

Harry wonders if Louis instinctually felt like it's exactly the kind of things that he can find here or if it's just a coincidence. Anyway, it gets him excited because Louis actually needs something and he has the capacity of providing him what he needs! Isn't that perfect? Harry couldn't be more happy.

"If it's for a charm that you came here for, you're definitely at the right address!" Harry says cheerily, knowing that Louis just catched up on what he said when his eyes narrow into slits, suspicious.

"Wait, a _charm_? As in a _magic_ charm?"

Harry hesitates. Should he tell Louis the truth, or should he deny that he's an outlaw, selling magic tools like it's perfectly normal, when really, he could loose his head over it? It could be so dangerous, because if Louis says anything to the government, Harry and his father are dead.

Magic is strictly prohibited and selling magic tools is definitely punished by death. Even if Louis doesn't tell the government, he could still speak to someone else about it and this person could report them. It's so risky, but at the same time, Louis is a powerful Enchanter, the only one that can help them. He needs to know.

So Harry takes the risk and tentatively gets Louis to tell him what he thinks about magic. It's not so bad, he just doesn't remember anything but he's not completely repulsed by it.

So Harry tries to make him want to come back. They need to wake is inner skills, he's their only hope to make magic come back, all the others Enchanters have been killed thirteen years ago when the Magical Government was overthrown.

When Harry tells him that he is a powerful Enchanter, Louis is skeptical and demands how he can know. So Harry is honest about it.

"I feel it Louis. My dad and I are Keepers. Our role is to ensure magic is remembered and transmitted to future generations. We automatically detect people that can transmit the wisdom of magic thanks to their talent, and you are by far the most talented unpractised person I ever met."

Harry can see Louis doesn't believe him. And his heart drops when Louis suddenly tells him that he wasted Harry's time since he doesn't have any money.

It sounds like he's looking for an excuse to leave immediately and Harry panics, wonders if he's freaked him out and if he'll ever come back. He can't have that. Louis _needs_ to come back, he can't afford loosing him! Well... Because the freedom of all the magical creatures depends on it, not because Harry is infatuated or something... Of course...

"Hey, it's okay Louis. I don't mind our talk. You know what?"

"What?"

"Since you've been nice and talked about magic so openly, I'm gonna give you what you asked for. Gift of the house." Harry winks at Louis and turns around, making his way to the corridor so he can give him a Sun Necklace.

Not only is it a powerful lucky charm, but it also can help canalised and stock power. It's also easy to locate so if he wants to find Louis, he'll just have to concentrate on the Sun Necklace and he'll immediately know where he is.

Once in the corridor, Harry tries to teleport in the reserve but just as he's disappearing, he feels powerful energy gather in his belly and between his eyes, and he doesn't end up in the reserve, but in a room that isn't supposed to be reachable by magic. Yet here he is, in front of a shelf that held the most important Sun Necklace in his life.

He hesitates, but he knows he wants to give Louis this particular Sun Necklace. Never in his life has he failed a teleportation spell. He didn't failed this one either, he _knows_ this isn't a coincidence. So he takes the Sun Necklace and teleport back in front of the door of the shop. He enters back and presents the necklace to Louis.

"What is it?" Louis asks.

"It's called a Sun Necklace. It's a lucky charm Lou." _Wait, did he just called him Lou?_ What the heck, he can't talk to him as if he's a friend or something, he's an _Enchanter_ , and Harry's just a Keeper...

Louis is reserved about it, doesn't seem comfortable having it for free but Harry knows Louis needs it, it will be a way for him to reconnect with magic. It's better this way anyway, because if he doesn't give it to Louis, then it'll just take the dust, untouched on a shelf in a dark room.

So he reassures Louis about the price and, without thinking, puts it around his neck. It's such an intimate things to do, though, it has them both blushing fiercely, and Louis stuttering when he thanks him. Harry just wants to cuddle him. He smacks himself in his head at that thought to get back on track. Then it's time for the goodbyes, and Harry really doesn't want to see Louis go, but it's not like he can make him stay forever.

"I'll come back." Louis promises nevertheless, and it relaxes Harry. "But is it okay if I don't buy anything? I really don't have any money..." Oh, so he really doesn't have money, it wasn't just an excuse to leave. Harry frowns, concern. Does that mean he's too poor to pay himself stuffs? Does he struggle with money at home?

"It's okay Lou. I'll be happy to see you again, don't feel obligated to buy anything in order to come back, you're always welcome here, as long as you Believe." Harry winks and teleport into the corridor, because he can't stand to see Louis leave. He's in _that_ deep already.

 _Damn, he called him Lou again! But he can't help it, it just slipped..._  He realize. He pastes his ear to the door and doesn't hear anything for several seconds, but then there's footsteps and the door bell rings so Harry exhale and teleport again. He has to tell his dad.

*******

  
Now though, Harry has to work on his infatuation on the beautiful boy. He can't let himself fall for him, but at the same time, he feels like he has the right to do so, like there's a special link, a connection between them.

It must be a mistake though, why would they have any connection? They just met, and he's just a Keeper... But... He can't help himself, he can't stop thinking about Louis. Not alone is he powerful, radiating power like he _invented_ magic himself, but he's also really fit, Harry had difficulties to function all the while he was speaking to the beautiful blue eyed boy.

Oh, don't get him started on Louis's eyes, or he would write poem over poem until his room was filled with it. In his eyes swirls the source of his magic, making them even more appealing. And his _body_. Curvy, sturdy, strong and cutely pudgy in all the right places at the same time, a beautiful contradiction in all it's glory.

Harry wants to touch him all over, see if his chestnut hair are as soft as it seems, if his body feels, smell, _taste_ the same everywhere or if on the contrary it's a whole world on it's own, just asking to be explored.

The thing is, Harry feels guilty to think of Louis in that way. Louis is an _Enchanter_. And a powerful one at that, the top of the class. Harry is just a mere Keeper; Enchanters like Louis are way out of his league. He shouldn't take advantage of the blurred lines since magic became illegal and then forgotten. At the time when magic was normal, Enchanters were _worshiped_ while Keepers were just... Useful.

Enchanters took decisions, were at the head of governments. Keepers were just teachers, commoners. Harry can't lust after Louis. He has no right to do so. Plus he has a mission: protect Louis until he can use his powers to fight the new government and make magic legal again. When that will be accomplished, Louis will become someone important, respected, and they would be no reason for the two of them to see each other again. _C'mon_ _Harry, get a grip._ He tells himself, trying to convince himself that he'll need to keep it 'professional' once he helps Louis control his powers.

But 'professional' isn't a word that exactly soothes Harry. On the contrary, it makes him feel hotter as he thinks of Louis as his boss, reprimanding him for his bad behaviour and ordering him to keep it professional. Harry moans at that as he feels his cock stirs in his pants. He can't help but continue to develop that scenario as his cock hardens steadily. _Harry continuing on hitting on Louis. Louis telling how much of a bad boy he is, bending him over his desk and spanking him until he's crying and his bum is red and raw. Then Louis fucking him_ _punishingly_ _roughly, still over the desk, hips slapping on his still sensitive bum._

Harry started touching himself through his trousers since the spanking part. Now he can't stand it anymore, so he opens his jean's button and fly and shoves his trousers and briefs down his legs quickly. Then he wraps his hand around his swollen need and sighs in relief, closing his eyes and picturing Louis's hand replacing his own around his length, pumping him as he fucks him over his desk. Then the fantasy change.

 _They're both in the shower, hot water flowing on his skin as he takes Louis in his arms and lift him up then pushes him against the wall. Louis wraps his legs around his hips and his arms around his neck as he fluidly and steadily sinks down on Harry's cock. They both moan. Then Louis buries his face in Harry's neck and bites down hard then soothes with his tongue._ Harry makes a moaning sound that ends up in a whimper as he spills over his hand, overwhelmed.

Well, that was... Intense. And what the heck happened to the 'no lusting after an Enchanter' uh?... Well... Harry guess he can't control it after all. He just has to keep it to himself, then. Yes, that's what he'll do. He'll make sure Louis never notices, and everything will be alright. He's totally gonna be fine, he has this under control. They're gonna be fine. He's sure of it. _Harry for Christ's sake, you're thinking on repeat right now! Get a grip, move on!_ Harry sighs then decide to do something so he doesn't thinks about Louis anymore.

He gets up from bed, cleans himself at the sink of the bathroom across from his room, then goes downstairs, cross the corridor and enters the library. He goes to the shelf of a bookcase on his left and removes a big red old book named 'The Encyclopedia of Witchcraft'. Behind it is a hidden compartment which Harry open with a hidden mechanism.

He takes the golden key inside it and puts everything back in place as if it hasn't been moved. Then he goes to a dark corner behind more bookshelves. There, there's a door concealed by a red, silky curtain. Harry opens the door with the golden key and enters the dark room almost reverently.

He closes the door behinds him, slips the key in his pocket, goes in the middle of the room and sits down cross legs right there, on the floor. He doesn't bother turning on the light, finds the dark more soothing as he observes the room and all it's little details.

In this room is gathered all his mother's possessions. She was a Witch, and a very good one at that. She was well known in the country for her potions that cured the majority of the known sicknesses. People from all the country came to seek her advice and potions. That's what made there wealth.

Unfortunately, his mother has been killed along with the important figures of the magical government thirteen years ago when the non-magical humans overthrew the government and established laws that banished or even sentenced to death all people who used magic in any form. Harry was ten years old.

And so here they are today, thirteen years later, Harry is twenty-three and stills technically forbidden to use magic. Of course, his father and himself owned that shop since the beginning and so they just made themselves disappear from the official records, but if the government came to learn that they sold magical tools, they definitely would be sentenced to death.

Harry is willing to take the risk though. He is a Keeper after all, his role is to teach magic to future generations; and the world never needed Keepers as much as he does now.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes are on an empty spot at the top of a shelf and his eyes softens. At this place not an hour ago was his mother's Sun Necklace. Now it's around the neck of a certain blue eyed boy... Harry doesn't know why he gave Louis that particular necklace. Why his mum's, of all things? But... It felt right. It was _the one_.

Harry closes his eyes. He thinks he'll never be able to not think about Louis again. Proofs, he was thinking of him even when he was in his solace, his mum's room. _Courage Lou. I'm here for you now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> The Smut is light, I know, it's on purpose. It'll get better when they're really together. For now, it's just a fantasy.
> 
> Next chapter: Louis's POV
> 
> If you liked the chapter, please leave kudos and comments. 
> 
> Love y'all ❤️


	3. No Such Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Graphic depiction of violence in this chapter.

Louis walks in his house, tiptoes out of his shoes silently, deposit his skateboard in his designated corner, and makes his way to the living room carefully, hoping he goes unnoticed. The apartment is really small, it just has a tiny entrance, just enough for their shoes and his skateboard, a living room with a kitchenette integrated to it, a bedroom and a tiny bathroom. Louis's parents sleep in the bedroom while he sleeps on the mezzanine above the living room. There's just enough place for a single bed up there.

In the living room, he finds his mother on the couch but his father is nowhere to be seen so Louis sigh in relief as he relaxes. His mother jumps from the couch the second she sees him and envelopes him in a warm embrace.

"Where were you? I was so worried you'd come home after Pete and that he'd take his anger out on you! Are you alright sweetheart?"

"I'm fine mom, I've just been delayed in the subway. Some problems on the line. Had to take the bus. I'm sorry you were worried, I made it as quickly as I could. Where's dad then?"

"I don't know, probably at the pub. He didn't came home after work. I don't even know if he went to work at all..." Talia sniffles, upset.

"Hey mom, it's okay, don't get yourself worked up. I'll look for a job again, we'll make it work, I promise."

"Baby... What would I do without you?" Talia looks at her son with loving and caring eyes, still a bit shiny from the tears she is holding in.

Louis makes a displeased little sound and mutter under his breath:

"You would have one less mouth to feed and no school to pay..."

Talia frowns at that.

"Non of that Louis. You're my son and I'm proud of being your mom. I'm proud that you have the opportunity to be in college and I don't think you realise how alone and lost I would be without you here to support me. Don't ever guilt yourself over the fact that you cost us money, because you deserve the money I give you. Okay honey?"

"Okay mom, I understand. Thank you." Louis smiles, genuinely happy. She smiles back at him then claps her hands.

"It's time to start dinner! Care to join me?" She asks.

"Of course mom. What are we making?"

"What do you think?" She says with a little amused smirk.

"Let me guess... Soup?" Louis playfully sighs.

"Wow, how did you guess?" She laughs. "Are you a mind reader?"

Louis falter for a second, thinking about the magic necklace he has under his shirt, but he brush the thought aside quickly. This is just a joke, he shouldn't make his mom suspicious by not responding. He gets back on track, forcing himself to smile.

"Of course I'm a mind reader! It's not like we make the same dish everyday or something."

Talia doesn't seem to notice her son's unease and laughs, then they both go to the kitchen and start making the soup. Soon enough, Louis relaxes and they're talking animatedly about everything and nothing, laughing carelessly, forgetting for a moment about their tricky financial and familial situation. They spend the best evening since a long time that night. And when they both go to bed, Pete is still nowhere to be seen.

Louis hides the Sun Necklace under his mattress and go to sleep. He only briefly wakes up when he hears his father drunkenly makes his way to the couch and observes him collapse on it, starting snoring instantly. He sighs, turns around so he doesn't see him anymore and goes back to sleep.

When his mother leave for work that morning and he leaves for college, Pete is still fast asleep on the couch. They don't take the risk to wake him.

Louis goes to the subway near his building on skateboard, as usual. But once he's in the train, he notices that he forgot the necklace under his mattress. He curses. He was feeling safe with it, he's almost sure he didn't get a beating from his father last night because he was wearing it. Now he feels naked and paranoid.

The day passes without incident, aside from the fact that Louis can't seem to concentrate in class, he can't stop thinking about the beautiful boy with green eyes from the shop the day before.

So he wonders if he should go back to the shop today after class, but then he has an irrational fear that the boy will be disappointed if he doesn't see the Sun Necklace around Louis's neck. So Louis decides to go to the square practice his triple flip for a while and come back home. He would go to the shop tomorrow with the Sun Necklace around his neck this time. Oh, and maybe he could ask Harry if they're looking for a seller. Maybe he could work there.

When Louis comes back home that night though, his mother is still at work, and his father is waiting for him in the living room, legs apart and a frown on his face. Louis shivers. It's gonna get ugly, he can feel it.

"Where were you, ungrateful child! And where's your mother?"

"I-I was just at school, and mom's at work..."

"Nonsense! Your mother doesn't work, I've forbidden her. And you! You shouldn't come home this late, school ends way before you come back! I'm sure you're plotting something against me, you bastard!"

Before Louis can say anything else, Pete surges forward and presses his hand on his throat, lifting him off the ground and placating him to the wall, cutting off his air supply.

Louis struggles to get out of his grip, claws at Pete's hands so he can breathe again, but to no avail. His father is so much stronger than him, he cannot beat him by force.

Slowly but surely, Louis is loosing his battle to breathe. His struggles weakens and he's starting to see black dots cloud his vision. He can't focus on anything as his eyes rolls back in his head, overwhelmed. He feels the throb in the back of his head from when he collided to the wall, as well as the strain at the back of his neck and the fire in his throat and his eyes. Tears prickles down his face without his control and the blackness takes over the majority of his vision.

Suddenly, he's drop on the floor. The first thing he does is taking a deep breath, but the reprieve is of short notice as his father immediately start to kicks him in the ribs, and everywhere he can reach.

Louis can't see, he can't breathe and he hurts so much he's suffocating. His body is in so much pain that he can't comprehend where the throbs are coming from. Then, his brain switches off to preserve him. He doesn't know who is kicking him, he doesn't feel anything anymore, he doesn't even know who he is anymore. For a few seconds, he just lays here as if he wasn't in his own body anymore. Then, he passes out.

 

***

 

When he wakes up, Louis is on the couch, a wet cloth on his forehead and soothing cream on his bruises. He has his head on his mom's lap as she pass repeatedly, soothingly a hand through his hair. 

 

When he looks up at her face, he gasps quietly at the bruise on her right eye. She shushes him gently and pepper his face in kisses, assuring him that she is okay. She tells him that Pete has gone to the pub once again and he sighs in relief, letting himself be rock back to sleep by his mother's tender caresses. 

 

The next time he wakes up, Louis is on his bed, sore all over, his throat and his head throbbing in pain. But it's more manageable than the last time he woke up. He groans and roll on his side, glancing at his alarm on the side of his bed. He freezes. It's already midday! He's awfully late for school. 

 

That makes him scramble up, wincing when his sore body protests to the harsh treatment. That doesn't stops him though. He's already clothed from yesterday so he doesn't bother changing even though his clothes are all wrinkled now. Who cares? 

 

He's about to descend the ladder when he stops in his track. The Sun Necklace. He lifts up his mattress and sure enough, the beautiful necklace is lying there peacefully, just waiting to be wear again. Louis pass it around his neck and hide it under his shirt. 

 

Then he goes to take the subway. He doesn't take his skateboard today though. It would hurt too much. The school day passes slowly, so, so slowly. Louis can't stop thinking about the shop and Harry. He's gonna go there after school. He's gonna see him again. He just hopes Harry doesn't notice all the bruises. 

 

Talking about bruises, Louis frowns when he feels less and less sore as time passes by. Of course, it's normal to feel like that, what isn't normal is that it seems to happen way more quickly than usual, so that at the end of the school day, he feels like nothing happened at all. 

 

Louis goes to one of the campus bathrooms as soon as his class ends and sure enough, there's nothing when he looks in the mirror. Not even the purple welt he should have around his neck. Louis knows that when his father beats him, the bruises stays for days, and the bruise on his neck should have lasted for _weeks_. 

  
Magic. It can only be that. Louis glances at his Sun Necklace, wondering if it's the explanation to everything or if there is more. Only one way to know though. The shop. Louis doesn't hesitate and goes to take the subway, still shivering to the thought of what happened two days ago in this subway. He tries to reassure himself that terrorists aren't gonna attack the same place twice in so short intervals.

Nevertheless, he scrambles out of the subway as soon as he's at the right station. He then takes the bus and walks to the shop, trying to remember the directions, but it seems like even if his head can't seems to remember exactly, his feet knows where to go on their own. He doesn't hesitate once and finally ends up in front of the old house in which the shop is. To his relief, it's open. So he enters the shop.

The bell rings, there's footsteps on the other side of the back door, then the door opens and Harry appears. Louis gulps. There's this strange feeling rising in his belly at Harry's sight, exactly like the first time he saw him, in fact. Is it because he finds him attractive? Does he have a crush on him? Is it how it's supposed to feel?

"Louis! You came back!" Harry says, looking delighted.

"Yeah, here I am." Louis smiles. "I have a few questions though."

Immediately, Harry takes a serious expression.

"Okay, would you like to sit so we can talk?"

"That would be wonderful."

At his surprise, Harry leads him through the back door into a corridor, then to a library. There's bookshelves on every wall, filled to the brim, and in the middle of the room there's a table with six chairs around it.

Harry leads him to the table and asks:

"Where do you want to sit?"

He doesn't even think about it before he says, unfiltered:

"Next to you."

They both look at each other, eyes wide in surprise, but Harry is nodding and pulling out a chair gesturing Louis to sit like a proper gentleman. Today, he's wearing a beautiful orange suit that looks like it's red. It makes Louis think of corals.

He sits down and watch Harry pulls out the chair beside him and sit in it. They turns so they're almost face to face and Harry looks at Louis with his huge, addictive green eyes, silently asking him what are his questions. Louis clears his throat and asks:

"So hum, what exactly does the Sun Necklace do?"

"Hum, well it protects you from magical attacks. Well as long as the magical creatures that attacks you is weaker than the magic held in the necklace. It also protects you of physical attacks, people can't touch you without your consent as long as you're wearing it. It also canalize the wearer's power, so it's easier for him to use it. And finally, it can be use to stock power. For example, in a situation where you had to use a great deal of your power, you immediately feels weakened and if you use more of your power, you'll pass out or even die in the worst cases. But you need more power because the situation isn't solved. In that situation, if you stocked energy in your Sun Necklace, you can use it as an alternative power source. Like a backup system."

Louis takes his time to register the explanations then asks:

"Does it heal people?"

Harry frowns.

"If the Sun Necklace heal people? No. It doesn't have that capacity. Did you healed someone?" Harry wonders then.

"Uh... Well, I don't know... I had this bruise in my back - because I fell - and it hurt but then I put on the Sun Necklace and it healed three times faster than it should have. Do you have an explanation?"

"Is the Sun Necklace the only magical tool you have?"

"Yes. That I know of anyway."

"Okay. So it can't be anything else than your own powers then. The fact that you healed only when you put on the Sun Necklace means that you don't know how to use them on your own yet, but when you have a magical tool that duct your power, you can use your magic, even without your knowledge, which can be dangerous in certain situations... You have to learn how to control your power Louis or you risk your life. The government execute people that use magic."

"What about you? You sell magical tools, isn't it dangerous?"

"Of course it is. If someone tells the government about this shop, my dad and I are dead. But we put a spell on the house, so that anyone with malicious intentions cannot see it. It protects us."

"Oh, that's good. Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Will you teach me how to control my power?"

Harry's eyes lights up and a broad smile takes over his features.

"I will try my best, Lou."

"Tell me more please, I want to know everything you know about magic!"

Harry laughs.

"It's gonna take some time, but I'll try." He says, still laughing, his dimples popping out. That makes Louis smile so much his eyes wrinkles in happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A penny for your thoughts :)
> 
> Next chapter, Louis meets Leo and start to learn about magic ;) 
> 
> Love y'all xxx


	4. Enchanter

They were in the library, Harry looking for his words. Where to start? 

 

"Okay, first of all, I'm gonna tell you all the kind of magic humans there is. The first time we met, I told you I was a Keeper. Keepers are the one in charge of the magic knowledge, they're like, historians. They're often teachers, librarians, archivists, archaeologists... That kind of stuff. Witches and Wizards are masters of potions and herbs. They're tightly intertwined with natural elements. There's also Magicians, who are expert in magical tools and magic science. Finally, there's the Enchanters and Enchantress, the rarest kind. They're the one that can manipulate magic at the state of pure energy. They don't have to pass by tools or potions like the rest of us. Each magical human fit in one of those categories - it's called our Nature - but their magic is specialised. Well, except for Keepers, we aren't exactly gifted by magic, we just have the capacity of integrating a lot of knowledge and sense someone's Nature and how powerful they are. But for the rest, they're gifted with a natural talent. For example Witches can be specialised in healing potions, love potions, energy potions, nutritive potions... Magicians can be specialised in cooking tools, astronomy tools, music tools, canalizing tools, stocking tools - like the Sun Necklace - Instant spell tools - Those are really useful for when you need to cast a spell you aren't specialised in. I use the teleportation tool all the time - Do you understand or am I overwhelming you?"

 

"No no! I'm not overwhelmed. This is fascinating. Just, when we met, you said I was an Enchanter, right?" 

 

"That's right." Harry smiles proudly. "And apparently, you're specialised in Healing." 

 

"Wow, I'm really an Enchanter then? And I'm a Healer! That's ace! Wait. Does the Sun Necklace is capable of teleporting people?"

 

"Hum, no..." 

 

"And does Healers are capable of teleporting without a magic tool?" 

 

"No. Only Teleporters are capable of teleporting themselves or other peoples without a tool. But a person who owns a teleportation tool can direct the magic on another person and teleport her without teleporting themselves."

 

"Harry."

 

"What is it Louis?" 

 

"Did you teleported me when I was leaving the shop two days ago?" 

 

"I-I... No..."

 

"Then why did I teleport?!" 

 

They're silent for a moment, then Harry seems to have a theory so he speaks up. 

 

"I think there's only two explanations. Either you have two specialisations, Healer and Teleporter - which is a rare occurrence. There's only five magical creatures known to have more than one speciality in all our history - either one of those two things have been done by someone else we aren't aware of. Did anything else happened aside from the quick healing and the teleportation?"

 

"Hum, well, just after I've been teleported, I heard a voice whisper in my ear, even though there was no one around. I... I think it was your voice Harry."

 

Harry stays silent for a few beats, eyes wide, then asks:

 

"What did I say?" 

 

"I think it was something along the line of  'Courage Lou. I'm here for you now'. Does that mean something for you?" 

 

"I-I... I said that in my head thinking of you after you left... I... I don't know what it means though. We should... We should go talk to my father."

 

Louis's eyes widen and he nods. They both get up and Harry takes Louis's hand in his own without thinking, then leads him to his dad's office. Louis's heart hammers in his chest at the contact and warmth spread in his cheeks as he blushes. 

 

They stop in front of a door, and Harry knocks. The voice Louis heard the first time he came here indicates that they can come in and Harry opens the door. 

 

Leo doesn't even lift his eyes from the paper he is looking at, but he says:

 

"It's not in your habits to knock Harry. Usually, you just appear and start to talk as if you were already there before and I was aware of your presence. What's happening?" 

 

At that, Leo lifts his eyes and meets Louis's. They both freeze, Louis because he is nervous and Leo because... Well, more or less the same reasons than his son. The _power_. 

 

His eyes lights up as he stands up and go stands in front of Louis. His hands are twitching from the urge to bow, but he contains himself, knowing it would freak Louis out. 

 

"You must be Louis. Delighted to meet you, I'm Leo, this one's father." He says, pointing to Harry, who's watching them with interest. 

 

"Hi." Louis squeaks, still nervous. "Yes, I'm Louis... It's nice to meet you too. Harry told you about me?" He glances at Harry, who squirms, blushing. 

 

"Yes, Harry told me about you. You understand, people like you are rare these days. You were a big event for us." Leo laughs. Louis tilts his head to the side questioningly. 

 

"People like me? What does that mean?" 

 

"He means Enchanter." Harry intervenes then for the first time, seeing his dad's worried frown at Louis's reaction. 

 

"Oh!" Louis laughs nervously. "You both act as if I was really special or something, what's all the fuss about? I'm just a human being who doesn't even know how to consciously puts his power to use."

 

"Yet." Leo answers, getting Louis's curious stare. "You don't know how to use your power consciously _yet_. It's something you can learn quite easily, with us. Well, we could help you on the theory part. For the practical part, you'll have to see for yourself since we can't show you, we're Keepers, not Enchanters."

 

"Yeah, I got it. Enchanters manipulate magic at the energy state. Witches and Wizards are masters of potions and herbs, Magicians creates magic tools and Keepers are like the guardians of knowledge. I bet you know a lot about magic. I'm looking forward to start learning!"

 

Leo and Harry look at Louis in something like amazement, blown away with how quickly he integrates things. 

 

"I literally just adumbrated that to you two minutes ago, how can you be so precise and clear about it?" Harry asks in awe. 

 

Louis shrugs. "Well, when something fascinates me, I learn really easily and quickly. Plus, it's not like it was rocket science or something."

 

"And you say you're nothing special..." Harry whispers in disbelief, eyes wide. Louis actually _swoons_ at his huge, doe-like eyes. They stare at each other in awe, completely forgetting about Leo's presence for a while, until said man clears his throat. 

 

That gets both boys attention immediately. "So, you came to see me for a reason didn't you?" Leo asks, getting Louis and Harry back on track. 

 

"Right. Let's sit, shall we?" Harry suggests. Leo goes back behind his desk as Louis and Harry take the chairs in front of him. Harry then start to explain. "Lou and I noticed something we don't understand and I've never heard about. There's a sort of... Connection between us."

 

Leo tilts his body over his desk, looking at them in interest. "What kind of connection?" 

 

"Louis heard my thoughts once. And sometimes, I feel like I am aware of his existence in my own body. I feel if he's alright or if he's hurt." Harry turns to Louis. "Last night, I felt like I was hurt, but then I realized that it wasn't me who were hurt but _you_. I just _knew_ it was you and I panicked. I promised myself to go check on you if you didn't came by today... But you're already healed, so it's good. What happened though?"

 

Louis looks at Harry with a concern frown, hating the fact that he could feel his pain. Louis didn't mind so much when it was him who was hurt, but the idea of _Harry_ being in pain because of _him_... 

 

"I'm sorry you felt my pain." He whispers while looking at his lap, refusing to meet Harry's eyes. 

 

Harry looks at him in concern, waiting for him to continue, but Louis doesn't add a word. 

 

"Lou... Don't worry about me, it was just a feeling, while you were actually hurt. It's you who is important here."

 

"Don't be daft, I'm not important, I'm used to it. You're not and you felt pain because of me, and that's not okay because _you're_ important to me alright?!" Louis's eyes widen and he blushes in embarrassment. What did he just said? He couldn't have been thinking that, right? He just met Harry, they're still _strangers_. Louis wants to melt into the carpet, disappear until this incident is all but  forgotten. 

 

What he does is brutally stand up, turn around and flee. Harry calls after him but he pretends he doesn't hear him, continues running like his life depends on it. There's a hand on his shoulder before he manages to make it to the front door. His shoulder tingles at the contact and so he _knows_ it's Harry. Couldn't be anyone else. 

 

Louis takes a deep breath and turns around. Harry is looking at him with huge, pleading eyes, and as soon as they make eye contact, Harry starts talking. 

 

"Please don't leave Louis. I understand your feeling. And I know how scary it is to care so much already although we just met, but it's real, and it's not something we can control. This is powerful, ancient magic, I can feel it. There's a connection between us that makes us do thing we wouldn't do if it wasn't there. And I'm sure it's not something bad or dangerous. I think this connection is meant to help us. I don't know how and for what, but it has a purpose, and the easiest way of understanding it is acknowledge it and accept it as a part of who we are."

 

Louis stays speechless, just looking intensely in Harry's eyes, looking for... What ? The truth? Hesitation? Manipulation? But no, Harry isn't manipulating him, he can feel it in his bones. He seems quite sure of himself, too, and somehow, that appease Louis. 

 

Yes, he is link to Harry. Now that he accepts it and pays close attention to what he feels, he can almost _see_ it, the magic that links them together. He can feel its power and how ancient it is. And there's nothing scary about it. No, it's warm and slow, and has a golden colour. Louis feels like he can breathe again. Like he was blind, and deaf but now he has recovered his senses. No, like he has recovered his sixth sense. The magic sense. 

 

Everything feels brighter, sharper, at its place. Louis feels relieved, like he woke up from a long, long sleep without dreams and without savour.

 

Suddenly he can feel his own magic, not just the link, and it overwhelms him. He has so much power, how could he not be aware of it? Now that he is aware though, all his powers stop sipping through his skin and comes back in full force inside his body, gathering in his stomach and behind his eyes. It's too much for him to handle. Louis passes out. 

 

***

 

Louis wakes up in an unfamiliar room. His eyes burns and his stomach swirls in circles. He wants to throw up. Tears escape his eyes to reduce the pain and it soothes him a bit. He's laying on a bed. Okay. But whose bed is that? Where is he? 

 

Louis tries to look around but his vision is blurry due to his tears and he can't see anything more than shapes. He only knows that there's a wall to his left and that there's someone to his right who is walking up to him. He doesn't panic though. He can feel the person's energy and he recognises Harry. He must be in Harry's bed. Louis flushes at that, heart beating faster. 

 

He closes his eyes to stop the tears, and when he opens them again, they hurt less and he can see clearly. Harry sits down next to him. 

 

"How do you feel, Lou?" 

 

"Like I'm gonna be sick." Louis rasps. "What happened?" 

 

"I have no idea. You just stared at me after I asked you to stay and then I felt a twist in your magic and you passed out. You're the one that needs to tell me what happened there." Harry smiles shyly, nervously putting a hand on the back of his neck, unsure.

 

Louis frowns, trying to gather what he felt back then. He looks back at Harry. 

 

"I think I've accepted our bond, so it opened something in me and I was able to feel it, see it even. But then, something else happened. I was aware of my power. I could feel it sip through my skin, and, I don't know, I did it on instinct I guess; I gathered it all back inside of me. But I wasn't quite able to handle so much power flowing back inside me at once, so I passed out. I am aware of my power now though. I feel it swirls in my stomach, and behind my eyes."

 

"That's amazing Louis! It's a huge step, it means you aren't dormant anymore! You can use your power consciously now." Harry smiles broadly and Louis smiles back shyly. But then Harry looks at him seriously. "But there's something you need to know and that we have to find a way to solve before you can go."

 

"What is it?" 

 

"Your eyes are glowing."

 

"What?!" 

 

"Your magic is making your eyes glow constantly when they should glow only when you use it. You need to find a way to contain your magic so it doesn't show on the outside."

 

"And how am I supposed to do that?" 

 

"Magic is like a feeling. You said you felt it in your stomach and behind your eyes?" 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Well, you should only feel magic behind your eyes when you're using your power. It means that right now, you should only feels magic in your stomach. So what you have to do is feel your magic behind your eyes and transfer it inside of your stomach, and do that every single time you feel magic behind your eyes when you're not using your power. Because when you feel magic behind your eyes, it means that they are glowing."

 

Louis nods, and close his eyes to concentrate. He immediately feels his power concentrated behind his eyes. Slowly, he goes down and see a light blue ray of magic connecting the power in his stomach to the power behind his eyes, like it's nourishing it. 

 

Louis then strongly imagine the power behind his eyes slip down to his stomach. And, to his immense surprise, his power just _does_. When he only can feel his power pulsing in his stomach, he opens his eyes wide, and looks at Harry in astonishment. 

 

"I did it. How come this was so easy? I never did it before!" 

 

"You did it." Harry confirmed, mesmerized. "On the first try. You still have a lot to learn, but you're already a prodigy, without a doubt." 

 

They stare at each other for a while, taking in every feature of the other, fascinated. Then Harry gets up from the bed and gives his hand to Louis, who takes it and gets up. 

 

"What time is it?" Louis asks. 

 

"It's 6pm Lou. Why?" 

 

"Shit! Really? I have to go home! My father..." Louis shiver in fear. 

 

Harry frowns. 

 

"Louis, why does your father scares you so much?" 

 

"What? Uh... He doesn't scare me... Why would he? He's just easily worried about me... That's all." Louis lies through his teeth. Harry doesn't push, but he can feel there's something unsaid here. He can feel Louis's uneasiness around the topic. 

 

"Okay then, have a safe trip back Lou." Harry smiles uneasily. "You'll come back tomorrow, right?" 

 

"Of course! See you tomorrow Haz." Louis hesitates for a second, but throw caution to the wind and give up in his urge. He leans up and softly kiss Harry's cheek. Then he's out the door and use his power consciously for the first time, and teleports. Harry looks at the place Louis was not two seconds ago. Blushing madly at the kiss and nickname. This is promising to be interesting, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be awesome, as it motivates me to write. So if you have anything to say, questions, advices, ideas... Don't hesitate :)
> 
> Next chapter, I'm gonna introduce a new character ;) 
> 
> Love y'all xxx 
> 
> If you wanna follow me on Instagram, Tumblr, Wattpad: I'm @larry_are_seeds ^_^


	5. Magic Is Stirring

Alexei Moriarty is a simple man, a bit different, maybe, some would even say weird, or worst, suspiciously flamboyant, but nobody thought of Alexei as anything but ordinary except for his dramatic style of clothes. Well, for their tastes anyway.

But truth is, Alexei is anything but ordinary. Because he is a Magician, able to talk to animals. Wether they were regular or magical animals.

The point is, Alexei has a mission. So, sometimes, he secretly goes in his cellar, that he transformed into a lab to create his tools. And he creates new tools that could help him find _him_. The boy he has been looking for for thirteen years now. But no matter how hard he tries, the boy stays off his radars.

Alexei is cooking in his house when he hears the alarm goes off. He frowns, looking at the timer on his oven, but the sound doesn't comes from there, the timer is still going.

So he looks for the source of the noise more actively, and it leads him out of his kitchen. His heart makes a flip when he realises the sound is coming from his cellar.

One of his tools is warning him of something. Something important is going on. Something really important. Alexei literally runs to his cellar. And he almost looses his breath when he sees what his magic machine reports him. An Enchanter has wake up. And it was such an important move that it had made the magic stir. The magic of the world has been dormant by lack of utilisation for the past thirteen years. But now, an Enchanter had used their powers. And they were powerful enough that it had wake the magic out of its lethargy.

Alexei needs to find the Enchanter. And he needs to do it now. He makes up a localiser out of scratch, turns off his oven, and determinately goes outside. The hunt has started.

 

 

***

 

 

Louis has thought about the magic shop and Harry all night, and the whole day after. He can't wait for his classes to be over so he can go back to the shop.

 

 

When his final class of the day is over, he scrambles out of school and takes the subway and bus. He doesn't want to teleport all the time since he has still a limited trust in his capacity at controlling his magic.

 

 

Feeling his magic course through his veins is otherworldly to say the least. He has to constantly reminds himself not to let it shine outside of his body, his magic way too eager to be used again after so much time of restriction, but Louis can't let it run loose, or he'll have serious problems.

 

 

In the streets on his way to the shop, Louis has the weird feeling of being followed, so he turns around several times, suspiciously looking around, but he never finds anyone. He shrugs it off, thinking he's being paranoid and he is appeased completely when he sees the shop come into view.

 

 

He goes inside with enthusiasm and calls.

 

 

"Harry! I'm back!"

 

 

Then he flushes red at what he just did. The back door opens almost instantly and Harry comes forth, a wide grin over his face.

 

 

"Louis! How are you today?"

 

 

Louis shyly grins at Harry.

 

 

"I'm good" _I'm so happy to see you, I missed you_ "and you?"

 

 

"I'm happy to see you Lou. Shall we go talk in..."

 

 

But Harry is cut off by the door being open and the bell ringing. Louis turns around to see a man with dark hair, brown eyes and a flashy red coat come in.

 

 

The man just stares at Louis mouth agape for an uncomfortably long moment and Harry clears his throat to cut the tension in the room.

 

 

"Hum, hello sir, how may I help you?"

 

 

The man looks then at Harry, and back at Louis, before looking at Harry again.

 

 

"Uh... I'm sorry" tells the man "I made everyone uncomfortable" he laughs then "My name is Alexei..." He then sets his eyes back on Louis, tears welling up in his eyes "... And I've been looking for you for nearly thirteen years..."

 

 

***

 

 

Louis, Harry, Alexei and Leo are all sitting around a table in the library, looking at each other cautiously.

 

 

"So..." says finally Leo after a while of everyone staring at each others in silence. "Can someone tell me what is happening exactly?"

 

 

All eyes turns to Alexei who clears his throat and looks at Louis again with emotions Louis can't decipher. He seems to hesitate for a moment, looking at Harry, Leo, then Louis again, as if he can't help himself, and finally sighs.

 

 

"I am Alexei Moriarty..." Alexei is cut off by Leo choking and looking at him wide eyed.

 

 

"Alexei Moriarty, _the_ Alexei Moriarty? The King's closest advisor?"

 

 

"I... Yes, that's me."

 

 

"I thought the whole magical government has been killed by the amagic humans..." Leo says.

 

 

"Almost yes" says Alexei, eyes sad. "Very few survived the overthrow, I don't even know who did survived, or if we are the last."

 

 

"We?" Asks Harry. "Who are you including here?"

 

 

Alexei simply looks at Louis and indicates him with a movement of his head.

 

 

"Who do you think he is?" He then asks Harry and Leo. "Enchanters don't fall out of the sky like that."

 

 

Harry intervenes then "Louis can't be part of the magic government, he was seven when the overthrow took place, no seven years old can be part of a government."

 

 

Louis gulps then. "Please, stop talking about me as if I wasn't there." Everyone's attention turns to him and Harry apologises. Louis smiles at him and says "And... I think... I remember." Louis swallows again, eyebrows creasing. "I..." Louis looks over at Alexei, unsure. "I was..." Louis gulps again, unable to wrap his head around the few memories that just came back to him.

 

 

Alexei stands up from his chair, turns around the table and kneel next to Louis, taking his hand in his own.  
"You are the heir of the throne, Louis. The King and Queen were your parents."

 

 

Louis' eyes well up in tears.

 

 

"But... That's impossible... I have parents, and... And... I live in a shitty apartment and my parents are anything but Enchanters, and I can't, I can't be..."

 

 

Alexei squeezes Louis's hand and says "calm down Louis, please. I will explain everything to you, just take a deep breath, everything is going to be alright."

 

 

Louis takes little puffs of breath, trying to calm down his racing heart. Harry, next to him, sneaks a hand on his shoulder and squeezes reassuringly. Louis immediately calms down, relaxing in Harry's touch. Alexei eyes the action attentively before standing up and seating on his chair again.

 

 

"Here is what I saw happening thirteen years ago. It might help explaining the situation we are in currently." Begins Alexei. "I saw... The King being killed by a Warlock, and the Queen fleeing with her son." He looks at Louis then. "I followed them, but we were separated by a group of armed people. I had to take a secret passage to avoid being killed, and I ran in the direction I saw the Queen take. I found her locked up in her chambers, while I was still hidden in the secret passage. And she was casting a spell on her son."

 

 

"What spell?" Louis asks, unable to wait.

 

 

"A spell to forget. She made you forget everything, to protect you I assume, and cast another spell that would make the person she sent you to believe they were your parents, and finally she teleported you. I suppose to your current family. And then, the door broke done and she was killed by the same Warlock that killed the King... The Warlock that is still governing to this day." Anger burns in Alexei's eyes as he talks."I ran away by the secret passages and have been hiding ever since. But I made it my mission to find you again." He looks at Louis with so much pride then."And here you are, all grown up, and so powerful that you made the magic itself stir out of its lethargy..."

 

 

Louis looks at Alexei as if he'd grown a second head, dying to refute his story, tell him he's wrong and that he cannot be the prince because that's impossible, right? That kind of thing only ever happen in books, this is real life... The problem is... He remembers. Not everything, but he has enough memories coming back to confirms what Alexei said... And fuck, what does he do with that information now?

 

 

Harry is looking at him wide eyed, clearly not knowing how to react and the hand he put on Louis's shoulder is trembling and slowly sliding away from him. Louis places lightly his hand over Harry's to let him know that he needs him here, that it's okay for him to let his hand rest on Louis's shoulder, but not putting pressure on it so Harry can decide. Harry squeezes his shoulder in response and let his hand on Louis, who sighs in relief.

 

 

Meanwhile Leo keeps glancing between Louis and Alexei, frown on his face, before he speaks up "Wait... Did you just say a Warlock is running the "non-magical" government right now? I thought the amagic humans took over because they were against magic but now you tell me their very leader is in fact a magic being? How does that even make sense?"

 

 

Alexei rolls his eyes."Pfff, this is a fake pretext. Do you think amagic humans could have overthrow the most powerful Enchanters of the world without a little help? The Warlock was in charge, it was always about him."

 

 

"Wait... What's a Warlock?" asks then Louis. "You never mentioned them." He says turning to Harry.

 

 

Harry gulps. "Warlocks are Enchanters that decided to use their powers for the benefice of the dark instead of the light. They sell their soul to the devil in exchange of more powers... And eternal life. But if they do not obey to the devil's directives... They die and suffer in hell for the rest of eternity."

 

 

"Pff, do you really believe that?" Louis laughs. "Hell doesn't exist!"

 

 

Harry looks uneasy, and Louis calms down. "Babe... Really ? You believe in Hell and Paradise?" He asks softly.

 

 

Harry blushes at the pet name. "Yeah..."

 

 

Louis takes a serious expression then "Alright... I can work with Hell being real. So, let's say there's Hell and Warlocks and that our Dictator is an Enchanter that sold his soul to the Devil. Oh and that I am the prince of this broken kingdom for real... What do we do about it?"

 

 

Alexei smirks at that. "We contact the Rebellion of course!"


	6. The Rebellious Idiots

Niall is chewing his chewing-gum conscienciously, regretting the fact that he couldn't land his greedy, starving hand on more consistent junk food, but the leader of the Rebellion had put everyone on a diet. No one eating in between meals, that was the rule. Niall sighs, missing his bags of crisps hidden under his bed that had been confiscated yesterday. Life sucks without food, honestly. 

 

But that's the price he needs to pay if he wants to be a warrior of the Rebellion. The leader insists that healthy warriors are way more efficient, and to be healthy passed by healthy food. So that was that. Niall sighs. He looks around the forest, looking for his friend Liam so he could complain some more but his gaze doesn't lands on Liam. It lands on Zayn, the son of the leader. He is working out, half naked, making Niall blush. Zayn is by far the best warrior of the Rebellion, not by force, but by discretion. His body is made to move fluidly, unnoticed. He is the master in the art of camouflage and knows exactly how to make people spill the informations he needs. His skills are very valuable and the fact that he is the son of Aisha Malik, their leader, makes him hold a position of power. Niall sighs some more. Even in the Rebellion, things could be so unfair.

 

Niall has always go unnoticed, just because he is loud, carefree and has a love for food, he is belittled by majority of the warriors, not taken seriously. Only Liam understands him, and he doesn't know why, because Liam is the most serious, effective, and muscular warrior of the lot. Niall feels useless next to him, but Liam is also very kind and always tells him how amazing and resilient he is, making him as valuable as any other warrior here. Niall wishes he could believe him. He shakes his head as if to get his depressing thoughts out of his head. Niall doesn't like when his thoughts goes into that direction, he wants to be smiling and carefree as much as possible. 

 

So he decides to take a walk into the forest to clear his head a bit. Plus it could pass as his daily training. As he is strolling through the forest, not too far from the camp, he hears voices chirping, and comes closer as to hear the conversation. Niall is weary, worried the strangers will discover the camp and put them all in dangers. That's when he hears, a high scratchy voice asks:

 

"Is it far? My legs hurt already! Plus, you haven't told us how exactly you knew the Rebellion?" 

 

"Louis, with all the respect I have for you, will you please shut up? We don't know who could ear us, and admitting out loud that we're looking for the Rebellion could make us all killed if it falls in the wrong ears." A man's voice, slightly keen, answers. 

 

The first person, Louis, grumbles at that before finally saying: "you still haven't answered my question, Alexei." Alexei sighs. 

 

"And I'm not gonna answer until we're there, okay?" 

 

"You're really no fun, you know?" 

 

That's when Niall decides to let his presence known. Those guys are clearly friendly, and he has the feeling this Alexei is the same Alexei he knows. Their ally. 

 

He walks rapidly in the direction of the voices, seeing a small group of four people. There was a tall lanky dude with curls, a mature man with dirty blond hair, a small guy with chestnut hair and striking blue eyes, who honestly wasn't that small but looked tiny compared to the others, and he finally stands right in front of them the second he recognizes Alexei. He is indeed the right Alexei. 

 

"Hi! I'm Niall and I heard your conversation. I just come from the camp, I could lead you to it, if you'd like?" 

 

Alexei turns to Louis, a triumphant brow raised as if to say see, I told you we could be heard by anyone. Louis ignores Alexei royally and smiles bright at Niall. 

 

"Hey Niall! I'm Louis, it's nice to meet you. It's very kind of you to show us the way, since I have a feeling Alexei doesn't have a clue of where he's going. Is it far?" 

 

"Oh no, not at all, it's just roughly 300 meters away. But you know, Alexei did lead you the right way ahah, he comes here often."

 

"Does he now?" Louis asks, eyes glinting mischievously. "Any embarrassing stories to share?"

 

Niall's cheeks flames red as he throw a glance to Alexei. 

 

"Don't pay attention to what Louis says Niall." Harry suddenly interferes, feeling the unease of the boy. "He's being a little shit right now." Niall only grows redder at that, but relaxes a bit, while Louis punches Harry in the arm.

 

"You don't get to call me a little shit, you big oaf!" Louis grumbles.

 

"C'mon, Lou, be nice please?" Harry whines, and Louis softens immediately.

 

"Sorry Haz, but my feet hurts, and I want food! I hate exercise when it isn't skateboard." Louis sighs dramatically. Harry only slide an arm behind Louis's back in answer and Louis relaxes a bit in his hold.

 

Niall perks up at Louis's words. 

 

"Food? Fuck, I'm starving. It's unfair, the meal is in three hours, and I won't be allowed to eat anything before then!" Niall whines, distraught by the new policy. "Say Alexei, you're our leader's favourite, you know? I'm sure if you asked her, she would give us food..."

 

Alexei laughs while going back to walking. 

 

"What, does Aisha starves her warriors now?" He says jokingly. Niall grumbles. 

 

"You're not so far from the truth, we're all on a diet now! But I get depressed without food, honest! She didn't take that into account. I'm ready to make a big plea!" He laughs. "But if you're on my side, there's a greater chance of her actually considering the option." He says, eyes shining full of hope, almost pleading. 

 

Alexei looks taken aback at first by so much fierce and genuine passion for food of all things. But then he laughs. 

 

"Oh alright, I'll back you up on this one. I can see how desperate you actually are." He smiles warmly and Niall sighs in relief jumping up and down in excitement. 

 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! If we succeed I'll owe you my life." Niall laughs, putting the whole group at ease and into a bright mood. That guy had to have some kind of magic power in his laugh, it was damn powerful. 

 

"So, who are you lot?" Niall asked, eyeing Leo, the one that hadn't said a word as of yet. Leo smiled. 

 

"I'm Leo Styles, Keeper, I own a magical tools shop." Leo introduces himself shortly, looking then at Harry to convey it's his turn. 

 

"Okay, I'm Harry Styles, Keeper, Leo's son. I help him run the shop." Harry explains with a smile. 

 

"I'm Louis, an Enchanter apparently. Uni student. I keep visiting their shop so Harry can teach me how to use my powers and how the magical world works." Louis summarize, passing the prince part, not wanting Niall to fuss over him quite yet. But well, that's fucked by Niall stopping suddenly and looking at him intensely. 

 

"You're an Enchanter?!!" He freaks out. "Really?!" Louis gulps. 

 

"Yes, really..."

 

"But... How did you survive? The Dictator has killed every single Enchanter, we haven't seen an Enchanter in... In... Thirteen years!" 

 

The whole group looks at Niall with a loaded look. But then, someone clears their throat, startling everyone out of their bubble, and they realise that they had, in fact, arrived at the Rebellion's camp already. And in front of them was a young man with dark skin, black slick hair, sharp cheekbones and hazel eyes. 

 

"Zayn..." Niall murmurs uncomfortably. 

 

"Can someone explain what this is all about?" Zayn asks firmly, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. 

 

They look at each other, wondering who would explain, every eyes landing on Louis, but Louis then looks helplessly at Alexei. 

 

"We should have a discussion with your mother, Zayn." Alexei says finally. "It's an important matter that she should be aware of first. Can you escorts us to her please?" Alexei asks pleasantly to Zayn, who looks at them warily before nodding curtly. 

 

"Follow me." Zayn says. The four guys follow him but Niall hesitates, not sure he's invited. Louis notices immediately and wrap is hand around Niall's wrist, pulling him alongside him to make him understand he is welcome. He quite likes the lad and feels like he should stay around. They could become friends. 

 

"So Niall, we told you about us, but you didn't tell us about you. I'd like to know." Louis smiles. Niall blushes. 

 

"Oh, I'm nothing special... Name's Niall Horan, I'm a plain, non-magical human, and I fled my home because it was set on fire thirteen years ago. My parents were hiding an Enchanter from the Dictator. I... Was the only survivor." Niall takes a deep breath." I found the Rebellion eventually, and so I joined." 

 

"Oh Niall. I'm sorry for your loss. I... Understand how it feels." Louis whispered the last part, vivid memories of his father and mother in their last instants coming back to him. Now that the memories had unlock, it was impossible for him to escape them anymore. Without him realising, his hands starts to crepit, and he startles when the first sound of thunder rolls from above, rain starting pouring suddenly when it had been sunny seconds prior. 

 

Harry is looking at him wide eyed, because the incoming storm is located just exactly above the camp. Very obviously magic-born. It could send away their location and Louis panicks. 

 

"Shit, no!" They arrive in the center of the camp, where Aisha is, and most of the warriors, and they were all looking at Louis, wide eyed and scared for the most of them. Oh and soaked through too, because Louis has literally started a storm just above their head. 

 

Louis starts hyperventilating but then, Harry comes in front of him and grabs him by the shoulders, plenting his eyes in Louis's. 

 

"Louis, breathe deeply for me." Louis does. "Good. Now close your eyes, and concentrate. Reign your power in. You can do it. I know you can. Remember how to do it?" 

 

"Yeah." Louis whispers, closing his eyes and calling his power back inside him. All the energy creating the storm runs back between his two eyes and Louis slowly imagines it sliding back inside his stomach, which it does immediately. When he opens his eyes again, the sun is shining and the camp is soaked through. Louis winces at the sight of Aisha, hair dripping and arms crossed, an eyebrow high in the air in question. Exactly like Zayn had done, infact. His stomach is swirling, but he courageously takes a step forward. 

 

"I'm sorry for the mess ma'am" He apologise. "I was upset and I'm only starting to understand how my power works. I don't quite control it as I would like yet. I'm learning..." He says timidly. "I'll repair any damage I've done." He assures. 

 

Aisha's expression softens at that and she sighs. 

 

"I'll let you know if we need reparations. But first, you need to tell me who you are and what you're doing here." She pierces him with her hazel eyes and Louis squirms. 

 

"I..." Louis hesitates. But then decides to go right to the point. "My name is Louis William Tomlinson, son of Joanah and Mark Tomlinson, King and Queen of England before the overthrow." Louis says with a powerful voice, standing proud, like a prince. As if his muscles remembered how to be, how to hold power, how to impress. His audience is shocked into silence at his introduction."My mother has cast me a spell to forget when the Palace was under attack thirteen years ago, and teleported me into a non-magical home, where I would be safe. My memories only just came back today... I come here today to help you free all the magical being again. It came to my understanding that I am the last Enchanter in this country, and that is why I am intent on training so I could exercise my power in a useful purpose." 

 

There's a silence for a few awkward seconds after his speech until Aisha finally turns to Alexei. 

 

"Do you confirm his identity?" Aisha asks firmly, and Alexei nods slowly. 

 

"Yes I do, I'm the one who recognized him and provoke his memories to come back." Alexei confirms. "There's no doubt possible. He's the real thing."

 

That's when things turns weird. Aisha gulps nervously and turns to Louis and actually drop to her knees, quickly followed by everyone, even Leo, Harry and Alexei, making Louis the only person standing. 

 

"I am sorry for the poor welcome we reserved you prince Louis." Aisha then says fervently. "I swear by thee my allegiance and assure you that we will do our best to help you in your quest and treat you with the respect due to your rank."

 

Louis's mouth has gone dry, but he manages to clear his throat and gently says. 

 

"Rise, please, you do not have to bow before me. I am here to help you, not the other way around." He smiles at Aisha as she stands up again, everyone following suit. "And, quite frankly, I deserved that welcome, I literally soaked your camp in rain." He laughs nervously. 

 

"Nonsense!" Aisha says. "You are our prince and you will be treated as such. Do you even begin to understand how much hope you're bringing? We thought you were dead! But here you are, ready to fight alongside us for freedom. You're saving us your highness, and I am grateful. We will fight to take back your palace and our rights, and you will take your rightful place as our king. We fight for you now."

 

Louis looks at her wide eyed, and thinks very quickly what he would answer to that. 

 

"Thank you. Really. But I don't intend on stealing you from the control of the Rebellion. You are their chief, you make the decisions. I'll be... Your associate, how does that sound?" He smiles, figuring that once they win their fight (if they do), he'll have plenty of time to figure out what to do with his throne and kingdom. Because, right, he actually (kinda) has a kingdom. Fuck. 

 

"That sounds promising!" Aisha agrees to the notion with a smile and Louis seals their deal by a shake of the hand. 

 

That's when a man comes forth, and report to Aisha. 

 

"There's no damages from the storm boss, I checked everything, and no sign of the government taking interest." Aisha sighs in relief. 

 

"Very good, Liam, thank you."

 

Liam is about to disappear in the crowd when Niall suddenly jumps on him and hug him close, limbs enclosing Liam's waist. 

 

"Liam! I was looking for you, where were you?" 

 

Liam only chuckles in answer and does a tiny bow to Louis before taking Niall away with him. Everyone go back to their occupations at that and it only leaves Louis, Harry, Leo, Alexei, Zayn and Aisha in a circle on the central place of the camp. 

 

"Right, Alexei, you still have your tent ready for you, your highness, you can take the guest tent, it's rudimentary, but it'll do until we make you a pavilion worthy of your rank, and you two, you can take the tent for new arrivals." Aisha says turning to Leo and Harry last."We are working on finding an abandoned house large enough to take us all in but it isn't easy to find. Until then we have to make do with tents. You are free to roam as you please until dinner at eight. Then we will come get you, does that sound good?" She asks, turning to Louis, because, right, she expects him to take the decisions. He flicks his eyes to the others to hopefully read what they think of it, and seeing no problem in their face, he nods. 

 

"Yeah, sounds good. But please, call me Louis. I haven't been a prince in thirteen years."

 

"You never stopped being a prince, sir. A title is for life, it just wasn't acknowledge before. Things are back to normal now though, and it is against the magical laws to disregard or disrespect your title."

 

Louis looks at Aisha searchingly. But then sighs. 

 

"I won't force you to do or say anything okay? Do as you please, just know that if you want, you don't have to follow those laws anymore. They're long since gone." 

 

"Magical laws are what we go by in this camp, I am the figure of authority here, it would be uncall for if I didn't respect those laws myself. We are the last ones who keep our culture and society alive, and we damn well will bring everything back as it was."

 

"I understand." Louis answers softly. "But think about it. We have here the power to create a new government, something that could be even better that the old regime. Don't you think we could build a society that isn't based on... Monarchy?" 

 

"You sound like you don't want your throne back sir... It was stolen from you, remember?" 

 

"I remember very well Aisha, I saw my castle burn and my father die in front of my very eyes. Sure, the dictatorship is awful and worst than any other regime, but it doesn't mean monarchy is the best we could do. I was a prince? Okay fine. But I am not a royalist. What do you think of a republic Aisha?"

 

"What's that?"

 

"... Nevermind. We'll talk about all this later... For now I'm really tired."

 

"Oh but of course! What a terrible host I'm being! Here are your quarters sir."

 

Aisha shows Louis to a spacious tent, with a double bed, a chest for his belongings (he didn't have any beside his old skateboard), carpets and a coat hanger. Louis turns to Aisha with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"That is what you call rudimentary?  It's more than okay to me. I'm good if I stay in that kind of comfort for the rest of my life, honestly."

 

"Well, if you say so sir. But I swear I can get you better."

 

"I don't need better, I'm content with what I have here, thank you." 

 

"Very well sir. Have a nice settling."

 

"I have a question." Louis says quickly to Aisha before she leaves with the others. Aisha turns back to him to show she's listening. "why do you live in tents? Don't you have houses, or apartments?" 

 

"Some of us do." Aisha explains. "majority of the people you see here comes when they can to train and keep up to date with our plans of action, they don't all actually live here. The ones who do live here are those who either don't have any places to call home, or those who wants to protect their close ones, either they are outlaws wanted by the government. This is our hiding place. I am wanted, as well as my son, and those woods are the safest place we found."

 

"I understand. Thanks for having me, really. I'm sorry I put you all in danger with the storm earlier..."

 

"It's forgotten already your highness, there was no harm done." On those words, Aisha smiles and then turns around to leave. Louis makes eye contact with Harry and send him a thought. Well, hopefully, he isn't sure if it really works. Please come find me after you're settled in, I don't wanna be alone.

 

Harry answer with a nod and a smile, and Louis smiles in return happy that it worked. He finally lets go of the denim of the tent which flaps back in place and isolate him from the camp. Well, hide him from sight, actually, because à tent doesn't stop the noises from passing.

 

He hangs his jacket on the coat hanger, finding the temperature warm enough, and looks around the square tent more thoroughly. The carpets seem thick and soft, comfortable. Louis takes off his shoes to feel the carpet under his bare feet. He loves the sensation, like a caress. Then he goes toward the bed. 

 

Everything in here seem to have floral motives. The carpets are red with golden flowers embroidered in them, the dark wooden chest is carved with leaves and trees and the sheets on the bed are cream with golden embroidery as well. If that isn't the tent of a king, Louis doesn't know what it is. 

 

But then a memory flashes back to him, and he knows a king would have way more riches. Plus, if it was a tent really meant for him, Louis knows there would be tapisteries of his ancestor's battles, blue carpets, the color of royalty, and roses embroidered everywhere, for it was his kingdom emblem.

 

Louis sighs. Why does he have to be a prince, of all things? He couldn't say he was happy in his life right now, of course. He was getting abused by a drunk father and had a mother who didn't have the courage to leave. To protect him, and herself. He lived in absolute poverty and he was lucky to even have a roof above his head. So yes, poverty sucks, a lot. Living in constant fear of ending up in the streets isn't an healthy way of life, but it's not like he had the choice. Until now.

 

If Louis takes the throne back, not only will he have enough money for him and his adoptive mother to live a decent life, but he'll have enough power to bring his scum of a father in justice, drag him in a cell and never hear of him again. But then comes all of the other responsibilities. Oh, and the fact that he actually is a republican.

 

A plan comes to be in his head, for once he had the throne back. He thinks about drawing the lines of a system more fair to everyone, create a new constitution and make a few laws before creating a senate, which would be elected by the people, one senator per county sounded good, and then he would be stepping back from the power and responsibilities, giving all the power to the senate with no one above them. They would be the one to propose laws and vote them afterwards, and there could be a system where every big decisions, before it was voted by the senate, would be voted by a people's vote.

 

Louis really likes that system. He is of French origins after all, he has the republican values in his blood. Sort of. And he is going to do a revolution. And most importantly, he is going to win it. The future of Great Britain depends on it.

 

He finally lets himself fall on the bed and sigh in content at the firm but mellow matress, soft sheets and cloud like pillow. He falls asleep instantly, feeling like he's floating in feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3900 words
> 
> This chapter is double in length than my usual chapter, I hope you appreciate it XD 
> 
> Comment your thoughts? <3
> 
> Do you like the direction the fic is going in? 
> 
> What do you think of 1D, do you like their personalities so far? 
> 
> What about Larry's dynamic? Is it good? Confusing? Do you need anything explained? Don't hesitate to ask, or give your opinion, I'm all ears ;) 
> 
> I might incorporate French things in the scenario, if it makes sense. Maybe. Seeing as I'm French, it would be cool. We'll see if it works out ahah. 
> 
> Okay lovelies, enjoy, see you soon xxx


End file.
